


Go Float Yourself!

by Arian_Q



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arian_Q/pseuds/Arian_Q
Summary: A time where Lexa tries to float herself.





	Go Float Yourself!

The commander of the thirteen clans frowned, the words repeating inside her mind.

Go float yourself!

That's what her lover, Clarke had told her. Clarke was the ambassador of the thirteenth clan, Arkadia. Being in a relationship with her was always complicated. They had to confess their love behind closed doors. In secret, they loved. Being the commander of thirteen clans meant to be alone. Love is weakness.

But Clarke wasn't a weakness...she was strength.

But now they got into an argument and Clarke told her to go float herself. Lexa didn't know what that meant though. Her lover's people are an entirely different race. They literally came from the sky Lexa used to look up often as a child. They came to their land and slayed the mountain that was terrorizing them.

They only have one tongue, only speaking English. They dressed differently and had different beliefs. That meant that they had different sayings.

So it's safe to say when Clarke told her to go float herself before storming away, Lexa was confused.

Lexa looked at her surroundings. She got on her fastest horse and made her way into the forest. She hopped down, seeing nothing else around but miles of trees. Once she tied the reins of horse to a fallen tree, she unsheathed her sword and began to work.

She started to cut down dead trees.

She swung her sword, hitting the bottom of a dead tree. She kept hitting it, cutting it so it can fall. Once she collected herself a couple, she walked back to her horse. She searched through her pack, taking out a good amount of rope. She set to work, tying the cut down wood together. She made herself a little sturdy raft.

She pulled the raft through puffs for a mile. She dropped the raft, seeing the lake. She bent down and took a sip of water through her hands, seeing her reflection. She was still in gear, her face paint still intact.

Once she had her drink, she went back to pick up the raft.

Through grunts, she plopped the wooden raft onto the water. She slowly and carefully sat in the raft. Assuring herself she wasn't going to flip over, she pushed off of the shore and she began to do deeper into the lake.

After a few hours, her raft was perfectly floating in the middle of the lake. The commander sighed, hugging her knees. This sky girl was going to be the death of her.

It was until an hour later that Lexa saw Indra race down with Octavia on horseback, stopping at the shore. "Heda!" Indra shouted, being far away from her commander. "May I ask why you are floating in the middle of a lake?" She asked to the commander with a sad puppy look on her face.

"Clarke told me to go float myself..." Lexa admitted. Octavia and Indra are one of the few people that know about their secret relationship.

Upon hearing the words Octavia laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. The sky warrior then face palmed, couldn't believe this was happening.

Indra sighed, already knowing the saying. "Heda...I'm pretty sure this isn't what Clarke meant..." The grounder warrior responded. Lexa only hugged her knees tighter, floating away in the middle of the lake.

"What did you do to the girl?" Indra asked, only for Lexa to sigh.

"I ate her berry pie..."

Octavia lost it, clutching her stomach in laughter. After a scornful glare of her mentor, she quickly shut up. She pretended to look stoic, as if the comment didn't affect her at all.

"All of this was over a stupid pie that can easily be made by the cooks in Polis..." Indra muttered to herself, getting off her horse. "Heda, I'm pretty sure this is a misunderstanding!"

Octavia nodded, "Clarke is in her period!"

Lexa looked up to the words. "What's a period?"

"It means that she's blossoming like a woman." Indra responded for her. "She's been craving pie this entire week. She barely convinced me today to tell the cook to bake it for her." She confessed, recalling the events in her mind.

So that's why Clarke was mad.

Clarke was on her period and wanted pie. She convinced Indra to tell the cooks to bake pie because Clarke was too shy asking. Now that it was actually made Clarke finds out Lexa ate her long desired dessert. That's when she gets angry and tells Lexa to go float herself.

Lexa groaned, covering her face with her hands.

With the help of Indra and Octavia, in some crazy way they were able to bring the raft back up to the shore. The rode in silence, much to the commander's embarrassment.

As soon as she got back it the city of Polis, she ordered the cooks to make the best berry pie. She made the maids clean her room, organizing everything. She arranged her candles, lightning them up as the day was coming to an end. Night came around after a few hours and she was almost convinced Clarke wasn't going to sleep with her tonight.

Late at night, the door opened slowly, revealing Clarke. The blonde steps in, seeing that Lexa was passed out on the bed. Clarke smiled weakly at the sight, walking up to her lover. She froze at what Lexa was sleeping next to.

There was a huge berry pie with a bouquet of flowers next to it.

The blonde awed at the sight, moving the pie away. She then leaned forward and gave a kiss against the sleeping person's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below!


End file.
